I Just Want Some Fun
by xsaraxmalfoyxpotterx
Summary: JACK RALPH :SLASH: small sex sorta scene i did when i was bored,everyone is sane,no one died,3 years after they crashed so they're 15 and sex depraved...DON'T LIKE DON'T READ...i don't accept flames.


**I Just Want...Some Fun**

Okay, they were never saved at the end, no one died, they're all mostly sane, its been 3 years so they're 15 and are sex depraved and all that jazz..quick one-shot...experimenting JACK/RALPH SLASH don't like don't read :) all belongs to that guy...who wrote the book...:) not me:) Oh...except he's probubly rolling in his grave after this fic...meh, not complaining...

enjoy:)

* * *

He slid his hand down the side of Ralph's body, "I just want... Some fun."

Ralph didn't pull back when he felt two hands slip onto his naked hips and pull him closer, both boys were touching from chest to toe. Ralph inhaled the scent of his friend and thought that even though they hadn't had a proper shower in weeks, he smelled amazing... like grass and the ocean. He didn't pull away when the blue eyed boy slowly touched his open lips to his and slowly kissed him. He actually pushed a bit and mimiked Jack's actions, causing Jack to pull him closer, and slip his tounge in his mouth.

Jack smiled into the kiss when Ralph's shy tounge started to rub against his, he would have his fun. He slid his hands behind Ralphs hips and onto his butt, where he squeezed and heard a delightful squeek from the boy he was kissing.

Ralph kissed him harder, desperate now he didn't know what he had been missing before, but he knew now that he liked it. Jack brought one hand up to cup the beautiful boys cheak, he pulled away (here Ralph moaned). "Ralph, it's not enough."

Ralph was confused, haddn't he said just kissing before? "But you said-"

Jack interupted, "I know what I said, okay! But..." He looked pointedly down at his very noticable erection, which caused Ralph to gasp, "What...How did..." Jack slid his eyes down Ralphs body and smirked, "I see we have the same problem."

Ralph looked down and quickly covered himself, he was naked afterall. "Maybe it would be okay to go a little farther?"

Jack smiled and pushed Ralph's hand away, "I'll be gentle." He pressed his body up Ralph's and felt the hard erection brush tantilizingly on his, he gasped and smirked.

Ralph put his lips back on Jack's and the hot kiss from before seemed never to have stopped. He slid his hands down Jack's still half clothed body, relishing in the feel of his now strong back on his hands.

He pulled away from Jack, smiled uncharacteristicly and quickly yanked the short shorts off of him.

Jack was frozen, no one had ever seen him fully naked before. He shyed away a bit but when he felt a warm hand wrap around his throbbing erection, he forgot about his shame and plunged into the amazing ecstacy that was hot friction.

They were now laying on the sand, Ralph ontop of Jack, eyes cloudy and lusty, body's sweating everywhere, moans and groans comming from the hot, mostly busy mouths and enjoying every second of it. Ralph took his hand off of Jack and sat with his erection touching Jacks, this made Jack moan loud, causing a bird 10 yards from where they were fly away. Ralph slowly began moving himself up and down Jacks body, hips crashing and-

-Jack flipped them over, he was ontop now. He mimiked what Ralph was doing before, but harder, making Ralph moan and groan very loudly. Jack's closed eyes opened just long enough to catch the sight of Ralph wriggling beneath him and moaning and decided this was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen in his entire life.

He stopped and Ralph sat up abruptly, "W-w-why'd you stop f-f-or?" Jack looked at the sweaty naked boy laying in the sand, elbows proping him up, "Nothing." He stood up and looked down at the hot boy and when he looked at him pleadingly and quizically, he kneeled inbetween Ralph's legs and put his hands on either side of the slim hips. He looked up at Ralph, "Tell me when you're going to cum." And he slowly slid his lips, tightly onto the precomming erection that was aching to explode. He licked and sucked slowly and when Ralph began to buck beneath him he went faster and faster, hearing all the while the most beautiful sounds in the world.

"G-g-god...K-k-eeeeee-p...Oh GOD!"

He kept going, he gripped his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh.

"Oh god, JACK, please, don't...d-ooon't stop!"

Jack didn't. "Jack, I'm commmming...Jack...Jaackk"

Jack kept going, his oh so hard erection almost cuming without any aid, one more hot moan and he'd be done.

"Jaaack...you're amazingg..." He heard the heavy panting and then a loud, "JACK! Pleasse"

Jack came in an instant, his body wracked with glorious twitches, one last hot suck of Ralph and he came, flooding into Jacks mouth, who spit it out in the sand.

Ralph was so spent, he lay on the sand eyes half shut and glazed still. Jack slid up his body and lay his head on his shoulder, panting and completely content.

"Jack...That was.." Jack kissed Ralph on the lips, and stood up. He grabbed his shorts and pulled them on. "Same time tomorrow?"

Ralph lazily nodded and sighed. Jack smiled at the beautiful boy and said good-bye.

Ralph "mhmmed" and Jack started walking back to the other beach where they had set up camp 2 years ago.

Maybe one day they'd be rescued, but what if he didn't want to be?

* * *

sorry for the shit ending...i'm TIRED...reviews...no FLAMES..don't like don't read...if your curiosity lead you to this page and you decided you don't like it, it's not my problem there's a warning...

love: ME


End file.
